¿Y por que tú?
by Menhdel-kun
Summary: Kagami está nerviosa. Y esté nerviosa por que le pasa algo. Y le pasa algo por culpa de Konata. Y es por culpa de Konata por que...


Hacia calor

Hacia calor. El verano ya estaba aquí aunque el calendario marcara la primera, lo que le hacía preguntarse a Kagami como iban a dormir bien cuatro personas en la misma habitación si el aire acondicionado durante toda la noche. Bueno, cuatro no, Tsukasa había pillado uno de esos constipados veraniegos (en primavera) y se había quedado en casa. Le había insistido para quedarse, que no pasaba nada si quedaban otro día, pero Tsukasa le insistió a su melliza que fuera y se lo pasara bien, que estaban sus hermanas mayores en casa. Así pues, estaba de camino a casa de Konata para pasar la noche allí, también junto a Miyuki. En cierto modo, tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero también otras tantas de volverse y salir corriendo con Tsukasa. Aminoró el paso, hasta pararse. Suspiró. Y continuó su camino. Al fin y al cabo, Miyuki también estaría.

Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora a la que quedaron. Llamó al timbre y en seguida oyó unos pasos en el interior de la casa.

-Ah, Kagami, llegas pronto, pasa. –Le saludó Konata.

-Hola… ¿Miyuki no ha llegado?

-Uhm… te veo nerviosa, ¿Qué te pasa? –la chica de pelo azul la miro suspicaz.

-Eh… no, no, te lo imaginas, es que me extraña llegar antes que Miyuki. –intentó evadirse Kagami.

-Jeeee… bueno, igual me lo estoy imaginando. –respondió con sorna Konata. – Anda, pasa, voy a por algo para beber, hoy hace un calor de mil demonios.

Kagami pasó a la habitación de Konata, atravesando el salón. Al pasar, miró hacia la puerta contigua, la habitación de su prima, que estaba abierta y no había nadie en la habitación. Fue hasta la mesa y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Al poco, Konata apareció con dos vasos llenos hasta los topes de te frío.

-Ah, gracias. –Kagami tomó un sorbo largo del vaso, que pareció animarla.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu prima?

-Se fue ayer a casa de su hermana, decía que tenía ganas de pasar unos días allí.

-Ah, vaya…

-Bueno, ¿jugamos a algo o que?

-Como no tengas algún juego en el que tenga una mínima posibilidad de ganarte…

Se pusieron a jugar, hablando animadamente mientras tanto. Había ya pasado un poco de la hora a la que quedaran y Miyuki no daba señales de vida, cosa que sólo pareció extrañarle a Kagami, quizás por que perder siempre hacía que perdiera interés en el juego. Y justo en el momento en que se lo iba a decir a Konata, sonó el teléfono. Konata se levantó a cogerlo.

-¿Sí? Ah, Miyuki… si… si… ¿en serio? Vaya… Si, pero está aquí Kagami, Tsukasa está enferma… vale, se lo diré… bueno, que no sea nada… vale, gracias Miyuki, byee…

-¿Qué pasa? –Parece que parte del nerviosismo había vuelto a la joven.

-Que al parecer hay una plaga de constipados, ahora le ha tocado a la madre de Miyuki. Menos mal que yo soy lerda y a mi los constipados no me afectan, así que no te preocupes Kagamin.

-¿Quién se ha preocupado por ti?

-Oh, tan cariñosa como siempre, eres todo amor, Kagamiiiin. –decía mientras le frotaba la mejilla con la otra mejilla.

-Ay, quita… y por cierto, tampoco está tu padre.

No había hecho esta pregunta al azar.

-No, se me había olvidado decírtelo, ha ido a visitar a un amigo y seguramente duerma allí… es de ese tipo de amigos que ves poco y cuando quedas con él te pones hasta las trancas de alcohol.

¿Y tú como sabes que esos tipos de amigos existen a tu edad? Pensó Kagami.

Pero inmediatamente los comentarios y pensamientos cortantes desaparecieron de la mente de la hermana melliza mayor. Estaban solas ella y Konata. Continuaron jugando un rato, y ahora Kagami perdía incluso con más frecuencia que antes, y no sólo eso, si no que estaba jugando peor. Y Konata no tendrá un alto grado de empatía, pero es buena para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, sobre todo a través de videojuegos.

-Kagami, a ti te pasa algo pero no me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad?

-No pasa nada pesada, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Entonces por que te enfadas? –Respondío sin detener el juego. Se dio cuenta que en la pantalla de Kagami no había movimiento. Sin soltar el mando, la miró.

Kagami había soltado el mando sobre sus rodillas y este iba resbalando lentamente hasta el cercano suelo. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, mirando fija hacia abajo. Konata esperó, mirándola, a que tuviera alguna reacción. De fondo, el único sonido era el del videojuego sin pausar. Kagami, sin girar la cabeza y relajando el gesto, volvió la vista hacía Konata, pero al ver que la estaba mirando la apartó hacía el otro lado. El mando terminó de caer al suelo.

-No… no me encuentro bien… creo que me iré a casa a cuidar a Tsukasa. –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Konata la miraba sin sorprenderse demasiado, más bien era como si estuviera comprendiendo alguna cosa. Kagami estaba guardando un monedero que había dejado sobre la mesa en un bolsillo y era obvio que evitaba mirar a Konata. Se estaba sonrojando y buscaba la bolsa que había traido consigo frenéticamente mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Kagami… -dijo Konata con una voz más suave de lo normal. No sabía como seguir.

-¿Qué, qué? –se giró con el nerviosismo reflejado en la cara. Konata casi sonreía levemente. –Déjame, Konata…

-¿De verdad quieres irte?

La expresión de Kagami lo decía todo. Decía que quería salir corriendo, y decía que quería quedarse. Decía que no sabía que hacer. Decía que no se explicaba como había llegado a esto.

-No… no quiero…

Soltó la bolsa y casi se derrumbó en el suelo. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Konata se levantó y fue hacia ella, sentándose tranquilamente frente a la chica. El flequillo le tapaba la cara a Kagami y estaba totalmente quieta, así que Konata tuvo que agachar la cara para poder mirarla. Hacía fuerzas por no dejar escapar lágrimas.

-Kagamin… estoy pensando cosas raras…

No hubo respuesta ni movimiento.

Konata le tomó la mano. Kagami dio un pequeño respingo, pues no hubiera esperado que ella hiciera algo así.

-Sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, quiero escucharte, Kagami. –Casi no parecía ella, tan dulce…

-Konata, yo… no se que me pasa. No lo sé. Bueno, si, si lo se, pero no me explico como es posible que yo… -miró a Konata, llorosos los ojos.- que tú…

-Ya, tranquila. –Le cortó Konata.- Sé lo que quieres decir. –Ahora, además de su mano, acarició su barbilla, levantando su rostro.- De verdad.

Kagami la miró, medio sorprendida medio aliviada. No sabía que decir. ¿De verdad sabía lo que le quería decir? ¿Lo que… sentía?

-Esto parece una situación sacada de un anime, ¿no te parece?

-¡Konata, maldita sea, deja de hablar de anime por una vez en tu vida!

Se lanzó hacía ella. Sería imposible que ahora pudiera hablar de anime. De hecho, sería imposible que pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa.


End file.
